An electronic element is useful for implementing a specific electric function. To implement corresponding electric transmission, the electronic element is generally electrically connected to other devices via pins, thereby implementing transmission of electrical signals. To meet requirements for input/output or connection to positive and negative poles, the electronic element generally requires a pair of pins. Erroneous contact of the pair of pins will cause loss of the functions of the electronic element. The pins are generally made of a relatively flexible material such that their extension paths easily change, which will very easily cause the erroneous contact of the pins. How to guarantee that the pins will not contact erroneously is an issue to address.